


Lovers' Quarrel

by gingayellow



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of that ~lovers' quarrel~ pic. =P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lovers' Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that ~lovers' quarrel~ pic. =P

Title: Lovers' Quarrel  
Fandom: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger  
Characters/Pairing: Kiryu Daigo/Udo Nobuharu  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Based off of that ~lovers' quarrel~ pic. =P

Going to Amy's restaurant for lunch wasn't technically a tradition for them-- after all, they'd only been a team for a few weeks now. However, Ian could still sense that something was off. Two things, to be specific.

To be even more specific, King and Nossan were just acting **weird**.

They usually came in together, sat together, and King smiled benignly as Nossan made 'clever' puns throughout lunch. Today, however, Nossan came stomping to their table alone. He looked so angry, Ian didn't even ask why Nossan had taken the seat next to him rather than the empty opposite booth. King slunk in five minutes later, sitting across from Ian, leaving Souji with King. Poor boy, Ian thought, separated from his hero, Ian, today.

But the real issue was how King and Nossan were acting. Or not acting. They'd both been strangely silent the entire time. That was the part that was bothering Ian the most-- they were some of the chattiest guys he'd ever meant. Nossan should have at least cracked three puns by now.

Well, perhaps they just need his charm to make them feel at ease. "So, Nossan," he began. "Working hard, or hardly working?" Heh. He was pretty funny, too.

Nossan glared at him, then King.

King sighed. "Nossan, I--"

That was when Nossan ran off to the men's room.

"I'll fix it," he assured King and Souji. Ian had a sinking feeling that they'd only make it worse. "Boy, you keep King happy, all right?"

"But I--"

"You're almost charismatic as I am, you'll be fine!" Then he had to leave.

\--

"Nossan?" There were only two stalls, and only one was locked. "Listen, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." Ian put his hands in his pockets, doing his best to ignore the faint sniffling. "You don't have to tell me what happened, of course, but it might help. Just a little." It was odd, hearing himself say that. Not too long ago, he would have laughed at even the idea, but he was starting to enjoy having friends again.

"Well," and there was another sniffle. "It's about King."

\--

"Okay, so we were cleaning out this lawn mower, and Nossan turns it on by accident, and I nearly lose my hand."

"I see." Souji nodded his head.

"And Nossan is all 'it's my fault, I could have hurt you,' but it was an accident! And Deboss is kinda trying to kill me, and him, and everyone else!"

"Yes," Souji said, because while he agreed, he was terrible at conversation. "They are."

King huffed, resting his chin on the table. "And I kept telling him it was okay, but he's insisting that I'm not taking this seriously. Or him worrying over me."

"That's because he's punishing himself."

"But why would he do that?"

"Because he feels bad about nearly hurting you, but you're not yelling at him. So he's trying to make you mad by being a jerk." Souji sipped his cream soda. "I used to do it all the time, to my old friends." The ones he'd pushed away because he wanted to/didn't want to talk about his parents' divorce, and hopefully he'd never make that mistake again. "So yell at him when he returns, and he'll feel better."

"But," and King rubbed his shoulder, "I don't wanna yell at him. I wanna hug him."

Souji took another sip. "Try doing both, then."

\--

"I'm sure King's probably forgotten all about it."

"Would you?!"

"Okay, maybe that was poorly phrased," Ian admitted. "But King is the most forgiving person I've ever met, and I'm willing to bet that it's the same for you as well. So why don't you try begging for forgiveness instead of sulking on a toilet, okay?"

The door creaked open. Upon seeing Nossan's face, Ian offered him his handkerchief. "C'mon. Your King awaits."

\--

"King, listen." Nossan wrung the handkerchief. "I'm really sorry, and--"

"Nossan, you terrible old man!" King snarled. "I could have died!"

Nossan looked like his heart was going to break. "Old man...?"

King nodded. "Yep." Then he grinned. "Okay, now can we hug it out?"

"I-I guess." King held onto him fast and tight, and when Nossan started stroking his hair, Ian finally understood why this was so important to both of them.

"C'mon, boy." He clapped Souji's shoulder. "Let's go see a film."

"But I haven't finished my drink--"

"Let's go." Best to let them handle the make up smooches (and possibly more) on their own.


End file.
